1. Field
The invention relates to systems and methods for improving the safety of a vehicle that is pulling a trailer. More particularly, the invention relates to a control system and method to inhibit automatic transmission downshifting during trailer sway.
2. Background
Trailers, such as mobile homes, travel trailers, campers and the like, are conventionally equipped with electrically appliable brakes which may be operated by the driver in the towing vehicle. When pulling the trailer, a dangerous driving situation known as trailer sway may occur and can be inhibited by momentary application of the trailer brakes. Such momentary application results from briefly energizing the brake-actuating coils by means of manually or automatically operable devices.
Trailer sway may occur while applying braking of the towing vehicle without braking or balanced braking of the trailer. Trailer sway may also occur during a cross-wind from traffic or when traveling on a windy highway. A rapid turn of the steering wheel of the towing vehicle can also cause trailer sway.
Trailer sway can be mitigated by applying braking to the trailer without applying braking to the towing vehicle. Trailer sway can also be mitigated by accelerating the towing vehicle to pull the trailer to straighten out. These techniques, however, can still result in a dangerous driving situation.
Therefore, a need exists in the art for a control system and method that overcomes the drawbacks of the prior art.